New Classic
by ladybuq
Summary: Ketika Sakura Haruno didetensi atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah diperbuat, ia pikir hidupnya sudah hancur, tamat, done, iamsorrygoodbye. Citra gadis baik yang dibangunnya selama bertahun-tahun hancur dalam semalam. Namun Sasuke Uchiha, berandal terverifikasi kebanggaan Konoha, mengajarkannya bahwa pujian dan pendapat orang lain bukanlah hal penting.


**New Classic**

 **by ladybug**

 **Naruto Masashi Kisimoto**

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukannya!" Menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Tsunade yang sedang duduk anteng menikmati sake, Sakura mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Bukti dan saksi menunjuk ke arahmu, Haruno," suara Tsunade terdengar mabuk. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena kau tidak punya alibi."

"Bagaimana dengan kau mempertimbangkan bahwa akulah korbannya?! Karin menjebakku. Dia yang mengirimiku pesan untuk datang ke atap sekolah."

"Tidak ada bukti pesan yang kau terima berasal dari Sumuko, Haruno. Jangan menuduh orang sembarang."

"Aku tidak menuduh orang sembarangan! Jalang itu membenciku sejak awal tahun! Kau tahu itu!" Suaranya kini menggelegar ke seantero ruangan. Sakura bahkan sudah merasakan kedua matanya memanas, pandangannya mulai mengabur karena likuid yang perlahan menganak sungai di matanya. "Kau tahu dia membenciku! Kau melihat sendiri bagaimana dia merobek tasku, menarik rambutku—"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang semua itu tidak sengaja, dan—"

"AKU BILANG BEGITU KARENA—"

"—PELANKAN SUARAMU!"

Seketika Sakura terdiam. Deretan alasan yang sudah ingin ia jabarkan tertelan kembali, ia hanya mampu menatap wanita tua bersurai pirang di depannya itu dengan mulut terbuka tidak percaya.

"Astaga kepalaku sakit sekali…" sambil memijiti keningnya, Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "Kau bisa dituntut dengan tiga hal, kau tahu," telunjuk kanannya terjulur ke arah Sakura, "satu, merusak fasilitas sekolah. Dua, menuduh orang tanpa bukti. Dan, tiga, bersikap tidak hormat pada pimpinan sekolahmu."

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Kalau kau bersikap lebih seperti pimpinan, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan menghormatimu, _Nenek_."

Bisikan yang ia pikir hanya mampu terdengar oleh timpaniknya sendiri ternyata mengundang delikan tajam dari Tsunade, sang pimpinan akademi Konoha sekaligus nenek angkat Sakura. Tapi ia sudah dalam tahap tidak peduli lagi. Bodo amat, pikirnya. Citra baik yang dibangun selama bertahun-tahun rusak dalam semalam, hanya karena gara-gara Karin Sumuko, cewek jalang paling terjalang yang pernah ia temui memutuskan bahwa Sakura sudah cukup menikmati hidup sebagai cewek paling populer se-akademi.

Kalau saja aku cukup pintar untuk berpikir bahwa jangan pernah mengikuti instruksi dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"Terima saja, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena semua bukti mengarah padamu." Melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura setelah mendengar pernyataannya, Tsunade melunak. "Aku hanya bisa mengurangi masa hukumanmu, tapi kau harus menjalaninya. Dewan sekolah tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja."

"Berapapun masa hukumanku, tidak ada artinya. Nama baikku sudah hancur."

Tsunade menghela napas panjang. Ia paham betul bagaimana cara pikir cucu angkatnya ini. Sakura selalu merasa bahwa citra baik adalah segalanya, dan gadis merah jambunya sudah melakukan hal terbaik selama ini. Namun terkadang Tsunade ingin mengatakan pada cucunya bahwa ekspetasi orang lain bukanlah segalanya. Karena dari apa yang dilihatnya selama bertahun-tahun, gadis ini hidup dalam kepalsuan. Sejak pindah dari Ame, Sakura seperti bertransformasi menjadi orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Tapi bencana sudah terjadi. Mau tidak mau, Sakura harus menuruti aturan.

Setelah menerima beberapa instruksi soal hukumannya, Sakura keluar dari ruangan. Di lorong sudah menunggu Ino. Gadis pirang itu menatapnya dengan khawatir, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Ino melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memegang kedua bahu Sakura dengan pandangan mengeras. "Jangan khawatir. Kita akan balas si jalang itu. Dia pikir dia bisa lolos begitu saja?! Hah! Gadis kampung itu tidak kenal siapa Yamanaka."

Serahkan aksi balas dendam pada Ino Yamanaka, maka dunia akan kiamat.

Sakura tersenyum lemah. Ia menggeleng, menolak usul Ino. "Tidak sekarang. Nanti. Kalau terjadi sesuatu lagi, pasti mereka akan menunjukku lagi."

"Kau benar. Nanti." Diremasnya pundak Sakura dengan pelan. "Jangan khawatir. Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk lagi. Oke?"

Sakura tahu hal buruk apa yang dimaksud Ino, namun dia menolak berpikir apa-apa lagi. Untuk sekarang fokusnya hanya terpusat pada masa hukuman yang harus ia jalani. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang ini bukan apa-apa, tapi menjalani setengah dari tahun ajaran untuk menjalani hukuman adalah noda dalam hidupnya yang dirasa sempurna. Sekarang hari-harinya akan penuh dengan keluar-masuk ruang detensi. Belum jika pengawas memutuskan bahwa anak-anak nakal itu perlu keluar dari sekolah dan berbakti pada masyarakat.

Memikirkan label anak nakal yang kini tertempel secara virtual di dahinya membuat Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya kuat-kuar. Sekarang semua orang akan mengenalnya dengan status itu. Sakura si anak nakal yang merusak fasilitas sekolah. Tidak ada celah lagi. Nama baiknya benar-benar sudah hancur.

Dalam diam keduanya berjalanan berdampingan menuju kelas. Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan anak-anak lain yang mengarah padanya, tapi ia tidak mengindahkan satupun dari mereka. Sakura memilih untuk menunduk, membiarkan helai-helai surai merah jambu miliknya tergerai menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya. Hanya tarikan tangan Ino yang menuntunnya di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

" _Well, well, well._ "

Suara feminim yang terdengar cempreng itu menarik atensi Sakura. Ia mendongak, melihat dari bahu Ino pada segerombolan gadis-gadis muda. Mereka dipimpin seorang gadis bersurai merah yang berdiri dengan dua tangan di pinggul.

"Karin," desis Ino.

" _Halo you too._ "

"Mau apa?" salak Ino.

" _What? We're friends. Can friends talk to other friends?_ "

Inggris pas-pasan Karin membuat amarah yang tadinya sudah menumpuk di ubun-ubun malah membuat Sakura ingin tertawa. Melangkah keluar dari perlindungan bahu Ino, Sakura menatap musuh bebuyutannya itu dengan tatapan datar.

" _We're not friends, you dumbass. If you are too dumb to realize_ ," dengan dramatis dipandanginya Karin dari wajah hingga ujung kaki dan kembali ke wajahnya yang dihiasi make up tebal, " _i'll tell you this. We didn't befriend with biatch._ " Sakura lantas menggandeng lengan Ino dan berjalan melewati Karin dengan kepala terangkat tinggi. Tidak lupa bahunya menabrak bahu Karin dengan keras.

" _Nice strike_ ," bisik Ino sambil terkikik.

"Oh." Sakura menoleh dari bahunya tanpa berhenti berjalan. " _Nice shoes. The Choo, is it? You did wear it two years ago, at the Feast, didn't you?_ "

Melihat wajah Karin memerah menahan amarah, Sakura menyeringai Dan untuk efeknya, Sakura mengibas surainya dengan angkuh.

Berbelok ke ujung lorong, tawa keduanya langsung pecah. " _That was low blow_ , Jidat," komentar Ino di tengah-tengah usahanya menarik napas.

Yang dikomentari hanya mengedikkan bahu, tidak peduli. Sakura tahu hinaannya tadi merupakan jenis hinaan paling lemah. Tapi ini Karin. Tidak perlu sampai membuat otak pecah hanya untuk membuat gadis itu marah.

Sebetulnya, dulu, saat masih menjalani masa-masa tahun pertama di akademi, Sakura, Ino, dan Karin berteman akrab. Mereka disatukan dalam kelompok orientasi yang wajib diikuti anak-anak baru. Saat itu Sakura baru kembali dari Amerika setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di sana dan tidak punya satupun kawan di Konoha. Sementara Ino yang merupakan native Konoha punya reputasi; tidak ada yang mau berkawan dengan model papan atas karena, hey, berdiri didekatnya saja bisa membuat wajahmu secara otomat menjadi jelek. Dan Karin, dia baru datang dari tempat antah berantah yang baru pertama kali didengar oleh Sakura dan Ino, dan tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya yang tidak punya anak. Merasa senasib, ketiganya dengan cepat berteman baik. Namun Karin selalu merasa bahwa dirinya yang paling baik, setahun kemudian memutuskan untuk membentuk lingkup pertemanannya sendiri dan meng-cast out Sakura dan Ino. Semenjak saat itu badblood terjadi di antara dua kubu.

Melanjutkan perjalanan, keduanya masih mengikik sepanjang perjalanan. Tawa mereka terhenti ketika memasuki ruang kelas. Riuh rendah suara yang tadi terdengar jelas dari koridor kini hilang sepenuhnya ketika Sakura memasuki kelas. Beberapa anak menunduk, yang lain secara terang-terangan menatap Sakura.

Sakura tahu pikiran apa yang berlarian di kepala mereka. Anak nakal—dia sudah mendengar komentar-komentar itu sejak pagi, sejak berita mengenai dirinya yang tertangkap sedang berada di gedung barat, sendirian, sementara gedung itu sudah terbakar habis.

Setengah tahun dari sekarang, hidupnya akan benar-benar berubah.

Endless Love mengalun dari speaker ponsel Ino, menambah sayu suasana kelas yang saat itu dalam kontrol Kakashi Hatake, walikelas 3.1 sekaligus pengajar seni.

"Yamanaka," Kakashi menghela napas panjang dari depan kelas. "Di depan kelas lagi ada pengajar loh, kalau kau tidak lihat."

Ino terkikik dibalik tangannya. "Maaf, Sensei." Ia membentuk tanpa peace dengan dua jari kanannya lalu segera mematikan ponselnya.

Kakashi mengangguk, "terima kasih." Dia baru berbalik menghadap papan tulis dan melanjutkan penjelasan mengenai sejarah seni Konoha saat pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka.

Bak dikomando, seluruh kepala menoleh seketika, menatap lima pemuda yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Satu per satu dari mereka memasuki kelas dengan santai, tidak nampak ekspresi bersalah di wajah mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka, pemuda bersurai kuning dengan kumis tipis bahkan melewati meja Kakashi sambil cengar-cengir.

"Sensei," sapanya.

Buku tebal melayang dan mengenai kepala si pemuda kuning. Bukannya meminta maaf, cengirannya malah semakin lebar.

"Sensei, sensei…" Kakashi berdecak. "Darimana kalian?"

"Belakang sekolah, Sensei," dengan baik hati pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata, Shino Aburame, menjawab. "Cabutin rumput. Disuruh Nona Tsunade."

Mata Kakashi menyipit, tidak mempercayai alasan itu sama sekali. Namun dia membiarkan kelima anak itu mengambil tempat. Sudah untung mereka masuk ke kelas. Kakashi lantas berbalik sekali lagi, melanjutkan penjelasannya tanpa gangguan.

Sementara Sakura yang duduk di samping jendela memilih untuk memperhatikan lima pemuda tadi. Wajahnya mengernyit ketika melihat pakaian yang dikenakan anak-anak itu; baju tidak terkancing sepenuhnya, kucel dan sama sekali tidak rapi. Ketika salah seorang dari mereka melewatinya untuk duduk di bangku kosong dibelakangnya, Sakura bisa mencium bau rokok.

 _The jocks_ —semua siswa menyebut kelimanya dengan sebutan itu. Bukan hanya mereka berlima sebetulnya, namun beberapa siswa laki-laki lain yang juga populer sebagai atlit sekolah. Namun, hanya lima orang ini yang paling menonjol. Sama-sama merupakan bintang atlit basket, mereka juga berprofesi sebagai biang onar.

Sakura hapal nama-nama mereka. Walaupun kelimanya jarang terlihat di dalam kelas ataupun bersosialisasi dengan siswa lain namun Sakura, yang dikenal sebagai gadis baik yang tidak pernah memilih teman pergaulan, susah payah mencari tahu siapa lima pemuda ini.

Semata agar ia tidak dicap gadis sombong karena tidak mengenal teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Pst, Sakura-chan. Pssst… Sakura-chan."

Sakura tahu mungkin panggilan itu dimaksudkan hanya untuknya seorang. Tapi Naruto Uzumaki, berandal bersurai kuning yang sempat mendapat tepukan buku gratis dari Kakashi tadi, melafalkan panggilannya dengan suara keras. Seluruh siswa, termasuk Kakashi, bahkan menoleh pada Sakura.

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura menoleh dengan tidak ikhlas. "Ya, Uzumaki-san?" Senyum yang tidak mencapai mata terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kudengar kau memulai hukumanmu hari ini?"

Satu alis Sakura terangkat, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah diketahui seantero akademi itu.

" _Welcome to the club!_ "

"Aku tidak tahu detensi dijadikan klub," ujar Sakura datar.

"Aaah." Naruto nyengir. "Kami, aku dan Teme," telunjuknya mengarah pada seseorang dibelakang Sakura, "baru membuatnya hari ini. Khusus untuk menyambut kedatanganmu. Selamat bergabung~!"

Sakura sudah ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding namun terinterupsi oleh suara bariton dari arah belakangnya. Dia menoleh, menatap Sasuke Uchiha dengan pandangan tanya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

Seringai tipis terbentuk di bibir Sasuke. Dia memajukan tubuhnya hingga berada beberapa senti dari Sakura. Sakura otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menambah jarak, hidungnya mengernyit. Bau rokok begitu menyengat dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Gadis nakal," bisiknya.

 **(!!!!)**

 **10 reviews, 10 fave/follow?**


End file.
